Hope of a lost person
by Ray Okumura
Summary: How could this happen? The monastery in chaos, demons trying to invade this place and suddenly I'm told that I am NOT human? Whose sick twisted joke is this? And to make matters worse I have to take care an injuried Shiratori to somewhere safe... So this story is a "what if?" type where I change Rin's personality and he takes a whole different path. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Rin's point of view

I didn't knew what to feel at that moment it was too much for a 10 years old boy to point to someone that he saw murdering (killing) someone and then ran away like his life was in danger but it really was so…

After all that I just regained whatever composure that I had and looked to the mans in the other side of the glass being reassured that they couldn't see I pointed my finger to the black haired man that I saw earlier that day and said:

\- Are you sure Rin? - Father said to me making sure I wasn't mistaken.

\- Yes I am, besides that man have a little of blood in his collarbone but doesn't seem to have been cut recently so it's easy to pick up.

They all looked at incredulously like if had grown a extra head as I pointed to the collarbone of the man's jacket and when they saw that they looked back at as if they were saying "How can you see such a small detail this quick when we the professionals couldn't?" I thought they knew so that was why I pointed at him plus he wasn't even in different clothes as if he was sure he wasn't going to be the guilty one with those 'weird' around him I was still analyzing all of them when I heard someone clear his throat and I saw the police officer smiling at me.

\- You are incredible Rin, I don't know why people call you a demon, but I'm sure is just because they don't know who you really are.

I just could look at him as if he was crazy, people called me a demon because of my inhuman strength but after that, I realized that he was giving me a congratulation so I just smiled at him.

\- Thanks, it means a lot to me. - I said smiling to him.

\- Sorry if he looks a little energetic but he actually is very calm in most of the time. –Father told the officer and I couldn't stop the blush that came to my face.

\- But now quiting all the play… thank you for your help Rin you saved people from being-  
\- Killed? - I said trying to finish for him.  
\- … Yes but, Rin how you know that word? – He asked a little serious and worried.  
\- Well people say that if someone gets too close to me they will get killed so I think that is the term used to when someone is harmed to the point of no salvation from the hospital.

He looked at me sad written over all his face as he got close and… hugged me.

Line break- 5 years later- FLASHBACK -

I was getting ready to the final day at school but I was so nervous of what could happen but then I remembered that officer Kaguya told me that at 15 I could work with him as a detective, to say I was anxious was a understatement.

I walked all anxious to school with Yukio while thinking how good would it be to work with officer Kaguya and I was so lost in my own thoughts that I would have passed the school gate if Yukio didn't hold me.

\- Sorry Yukio, I'm anxious is all. – I told him apologizing for the work.

\- It's alright nii-san but don't stay off like this in the last day. – He told me a little worried.

I just smiled and nodded at him and we resumed our walk to the classroom, that was until a few students entered in our and blocked our passage.

\- Excuse me, we are trying to pass. – I said politely to the students.

\- And what if I don't want to move? – He said as if he was threat.

\- Then I just have to take another way. – I said easily not wanting to have a problem in the last day of school.

\- And what makes you think that I will let you pass?

\- The simple fact that today is the last day of school? – I said clearly stating the fact as the teacher entered the classroom.

\- Oh well, good day class please take your seats and Rin Okumura what are you doing?

\- I'm just trying to get to my seat but my classmate doesn't seem like he want to cooperate. – I explained my situation and even some students confirmed what I said and after that she asked the student to get out of the way and I and Yukio got to our seats.

School went normal from there on except for the fact that we didn't had a single exercise, lesson and similars, but it was a great experience a little of relief in school after the hard year we all had with lessons and all but what really annoyed me was the few angry glances that student was giving me even when I done nothing to him but I had more control than that so I just ignored him and gone back to read my book, that actually surprised everyone since for them I wasn't the reading type but they knew nothing about me so I could care less about it.

\- Nii-san what are you reading? – Yukio asked me curious to know.

\- That suspence book I was reading the whole week. – I answered his question with a smile.

\- It's been awhile since you started reading this book, is it good?

\- Well, from my point of view, yes it's great for those who like a mystery-like story but I'm reading mainly because of today being the day I start working with officer Kaguya but I'm a little nervous, so I'm reading to distract myself. – I said with a nervous smile.

But then the teacher stood up abruptly and looked at me shocked and angry somewhat, suddenly I felt as if she would question me or say that was impossible for a troublemaker like me get that kind of job but her shock quickly became anger( more anger if that was possible) and glared daggers at me as she spoke.

\- You don't have half of the ability to work with the police and you say now that you start working with them today, don't make me laugh you're a walking mess! – She said and something snapped inside me as I started speak.

\- Perhaps I may be a walking mess, but I do have skill as a detective or so officer Kaguya said, so you liking or not, I am bound to work as a detective for the police from now on. – I said clearly angry from the way she referred to me.

\- And what makes you think that you will be able to keep a job that is necessary to have wisdom and that you clearly don't have. – She said defying me to keep the conversation going but I could care less.

\- Perhaps is just the fact that you don't know how my mind works but again what's done is done and I will work at the police and it's decided.

\- Prove that you have talent to be a detective then. – She smirked challenging me to prove otherwise.

\- Where are you engagement ring? – I asked smirking evilly

\- That's none of your concern. – She said annoyed but it was more like hidden fear.

\- Perhaps you should watch what you say teacher, because I saw you speaking quite happily with another man that by coincidence didn't seem to be wearing a engagement ring. And for what I remember you gone somewhere with him, and not too long after that you husband appeared here asking where were you and when I said you gone somewhere with a man he looked at me and said I was lying. Now that I think of it he did not seem angry, just sad and by now has it been two weeks since you didn't appear with your ring so what happened: he found out what you were doing and didn't like or you asked for divorce? – I asked her sure she wouldn't be able to evade the question since I said enough evidences that she was cheating on her husband or perhaps he was making envy on him but I could just think about those two options and it could have another explanation but I just saw things happening so I could only take a guess.

She paled after hearing and founding that I saw the whole situation she gulped before answering.

\- How… It looks like you indeed have the skill to become a detective…

I felt satisfied at that, then simply gone back to readying my book that was at the final part: the one that the culprit is captured, I smiled at myself when I got to the part I wanted and found out that I was right about the culprit and finished my book quietly.

School went fast after that class after class finishing faster that I thought that time wanted me out of there but still I had the patience to wait for the end of the classes and go out of school walking normally when everyone were running like crazy to the gate. After so much time it was finally here the day I was looking forward to go back home.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

It was a short walk from the market to home, and normally I would have troubles getting there because of people who like to pick on Yukio or me in the old days. Nevertheless, he have grown distant and started avoiding me… it hurt a little but I am sure he have his reasons. Moreover, I couldn't be more happier as I finally got home I was starting my work as a detective tomorrow after all… finally fifteen. However, I wasn't expecting what I saw next.

 **So how was it? Good, bad, horrible or fine? Tell me if I had written something wrong, so I can correct it… Well that's it… Thanks for reading the first chapter and I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can. Again thanks.**

 _Neither the Blue exorcist or Persona characters belong to me._

 _The only character that doesis officer Kaguya._


	2. Chapter 2

Dad was speaking with officer Kaguya with a serious look on his face and even if I thought it was wrong to eavesdrop on their conversation, I wanted to know what they were talking about, so I hid myself slightly behind the door and stood quiet to hear their conversation.

\- Even if all you say is true I will not judge him, nor have the right to do that… - Officer Kaguya spoke.

\- I greatly thank you for your understanding officer Kaguya but Rin's safety comes first and I don't want to expose him to such danger… because if the Order find out about him… they kill him without a doubt. – Dad said with a somber voice.

\- I do not think that he will be in danger since he will be working with the police, and we have been training him for various situations and self-defense is one of those, that and he is preparing himself for most of his life for this… I don't think he will give up now, besides his skill as a detective are impeccable at least so we need him there with us. – Officer tried again.

Wait. So they were speaking of preventing me from working as a detective? Well dad was at least, while officer Kaguya tried to keep me in the police. Who would have thought that my own father would try to stop me from doing what I wanted.

\- I do understand that but still I cannot take such a chance since this career will expose him to such danger. – Dad said once again

\- I see, but I would like to ask a question. – Began officer Kaguya.

\- What is it?

\- Have you spoke with Rin about this "retirement"? – He asked dad and looked my way with a worried look.

\- Of course I did, why do you ask? – He lied.

\- Because it looks like he disagree with you. – He said pointing to me.

"So he knew." I thought as I left my hiding spot and entered the monastery while dad looked at in a mix of anger and surprise.

\- So… care to explain what order, why they can't find me and why would they kill me? – I asked getting a little angry.

\- You were hearing the conversation this whole time?! – He asked in an anger I rarely saw.

\- No, just the last 5 minutes, which aren't very encouraging either. – I said as calmly as possible.

\- Rin, you shouldn't be eavesdropping our conversation at all! – He said angrily.

\- Well maybe it wasn't right, but it was about ME you were talking about and my career on top of that, so I think that this time I'm not the one who's wrong! – I shouted at him, already feeling my calm vanishing as if was never there.

\- Rin what I am doing is for your own-

\- Good? Safety? – I said already feeling tears threatening to spill. – So what? The decision was and still is MINE! And yet you want me to back out in the ONLY way I found to walk forward with my life, and when I'm ready you step and try to stop me?! – I said finding very hard to fight back the tears. And when silence was my only answer I felt a pain equal to a knife being stabbed in my chest. - … Good to know that you trust me so much… - I said as I left the monastery running at full speed.

I heard him call me back but I didn't give a damn now, I just wanted to be alone and didn't want to go back.

After a while I reached the top of the hill I always gone to when I needed to think or calm down (and as a plus the hill had a perfect view of true cross that was even more breathtaking at night) and started to walk toward my usual place there. And as soon as my back collided with the tree when I sat I broke down in sobs, finally letting the tears fall as I sat there hugging my knees and resting my head in them trying to hide from the painful truth in a stupid way but it was all I had the strength to do.

I woke up to the sound of a twig breaking, not realizing when I fell asleep, and looked behind me to see who it was and noticed it was snowing and saw someone that for once today were good news.

\- Shiratori? – I asked surprised.

\- Hi there Rin... Are you ok? You don't look good. – Shiratori asked really worried and I didn't blame him, I must be a pretty lame sight right now.

\- No, I am not ok, if anything, "ok" is the very last thing I am right now… - I said already remembering why I came up here in the first place.

\- Do you want to talk about it? – He asked carefully.

I gave him a nod and waited until he sat at my side and began telling him what happened, while he just listened and gave me a surprised look when I talked about my father not wanting me to join the police but let me finish anyway.

\- Man I NEVER expected father Fujimoto stop you from becoming a detective… He was so supportive about you becoming one. It makes me wonder what made him act like that. – He said once I finished telling him what happened.

\- You and me alike. – I told him, already sad at the memory.

After that, we just sat there in silence. And during that time I remembered how Shiratori and I became friends. He was from a rich family but his parents never gave him attention, so he started walking with some gangsters and of that led him to the crimes eventually and of course, his "friends" delivered him to the police when they got caught a year ago. And by some weird reason I felt I should talk to him.

FLASHBACK – 1 year ago

The boy sat there behind the bars waiting for his parents since the police found nothing with him that were illegal so he was taken into custody for interaction with illegal group/organization. It was just luck that I was still training my aim at the stands and saw they come in with him so it was just curiosity. However, I didn't saw anything malicious in the boy so I approached his cell and stared at him and as soon as he saw me staring I noticed he was just lonely and annoyed for some reason.

\- What? You came here to say that I'm too young to do what I do as well? – He said angrily.

\- Why you walk with those people? – I asked. Really curious about what people saw in such bad oriented people.

\- Because they at the very least pay attention to me. – He answered as if was the simplest thing in the world.

\- But you could find better people in my opinion. So why them of ALL the good people out there? – I asked being more precise.

\- Because they were the ones that came talk to me and were nice to me. – He said simply.

\- And even so they are the reason you are here. You should find people that actually CARE about you not the ones that want to USE you. – I said seriously.

\- Like someone would actually want to become my friend. Even my parents don't look at me. – he said in a sad voice.

\- I would be. If it weren't for that fake attitude. – I said truthfully.

\- At that the boy's eyes lit up, he raised from the bench and walked toward the bars, and I took a step back as precaution as he looked at me with hope in his eyes.

\- Really? You would? For real? – He asked as if not believing.

\- Sure. I don't see why not. You look like a good guy, you're just with the wrong crowd. – I answered as carefully as possible, aware of the other policemen watching me.

At that he just thought for a while before smiling and nodding. And all of a sudden he raised his for me to shake which scared me and the police officers behind me.

\- Fine by me. I'm Reiji Shiratori, nice to meet you. – He spoke as if he wasn't behind bars which I thought it was funny but shook his anyway.

\- Rin Okumura, I hope we get along well Shiratori. – I said returning the smile.

END OF FLASHBACK

After that, Shiratori and I started meeting each other when I wasn't training at the police station and grown to be best friends and since then he kept encouraging me as well with the path that I have chosen.

\- Heeeey! Earth to Rin! – He said/screamed while waving his hand in front of me.

\- Ah! Sorry Shiratori I was just thinking. – I said slightly embarrassed.

\- About what? – He asked.

\- About how we became friends. – I said looking at the side to hide my blushing face.

At that point he was blushing as well. Clearly remembering everything. But then I heard a sound coming from somewhere around us and looked for the source. And then I saw a circle of darkness glowing in the middle of the snow and Shiratori must have seen too because he was staring intently at it.

And suddenly it started glowing even stronger and some sort of dark smoke started surrounding it, as something slowly started to come from the circle and as it raised from the circle we stood up as well knowing that if something were to turn bad we would need to run. As the object was about to completely raise from the circle a big explosion followed it, twigs and stones once hidden by the snow now flying away from the circle. I heard a gasp of pain by my side and saw that a stone had hit Shiratori in the leg and it was bleeding pretty badly to the point where he trying to stand but screamed in pain when he tried.

And that's when the object became completely visible, it was a coffin with some weird marks in it. And then the "coffin" turned to us and opened slightly to reveal a long horn and glowing red eyes.

\- Rin… You must be Rin Okumura. I've been looking for you. – Said the weird creature inside the coffin with it's eyes glowing.

 _Neither Blue Exorcist or Persona characters belong to me._

 _The only one that does is officer Kaguya._

 **So here is the second chapter of a lost person. I intended to post this yesterday, since I had already written beforehand, but it was full of mistakes so I had to start from zero. And I will use the time and tell why I didn't described officer Kaguya: It's because I am just introducing the characters for now but I will describe him in a very near future. Anyway I hope you guys like it and I'll try write the next chapter and post as soon as I can. Once again thank you for reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

What in the hell is happening here? How this thing know my name? Fine, keep it cool everything should be fine if I ask how it knows me and what does it wants… Okay now that sounds like a very stupid plan. But before I can think of my course of action the being starts talking again.

\- You are Rin Okumura, Are you not? – The creature asked with its eyes glowing a dangerous red. So I had no other choice but to play along for the time being.

\- Yes I am. Why you wish so much to know? – I asked faking anger.

\- Because as I said I have been looking for Rin Okumura. And if you are the one I look for it needs to be confirmed. – The creature told us while it extended its hand for me. Making an expression I could only guess it was a smile since its sharp teeth were glowing a bloody red.

His hand(s?) were not something pretty either. Total purple skin, long dark black nails and some sort of beads were around its arm with some sort of purple flame around them.

\- Rin you shouldn't do this… I have a bad feeling about this. - Shiratori said with worry.

\- There's no other option here Shiratori, not if you want to leave here somewhat alive. – I said truthfully.

I walked in the direction of the creature looking his hand carefully, expecting an attack at any moment. However, there was no attack, trick or anything. Just an extended hand and a patience that seemed endless from the creature.

\- It may hurt a little, but do not worry. It will be quick. – The creature said with that "smile" again.

"This is it. At least, I can say I died protecting a friend." I thought as I reached for the hand and shook it. And as expected an enormous pain shot through my body the moment our hands shook. It was like being burned alive and I could feel my consciousness fading. But as soon as it started, it stopped and my blurred vision started going back to normal. However, I DID felt weird but I couldn't exactly tell what.

\- Now I know that you are the person I have been looking for I shall explain and introduce myself. – The creature said as if nothing had happened. – My name is Mot and I am here because I made a promise to your mother, prince Rin. – He spoke calmly.

\- I am NOT a prince. And how do you know my mother? – I asked half-angry, half-curious.

\- I was the one that was ordered to guard and protect her when she was having you and your brother. However, she died when you two were born so she made me promise to protect you and your brother. But our lord, your real father was not satisfied with her death so of course I was the one who were punished or they thought that I was. I am sure you saw the flames in my arms, those are your father flames being suppressed by holy power, but ironically, they hurt me as well, so I cannot fight. – He told me in a somewhat sad voice.

\- But… if you can't fight, how are you going to protect me? – I asked already suspicious from that part of the story.

\- This coffin traps my body inside to protect me from the holy beads but it can change its shape to any weapon and I can infuse my power in the weapon to make it become more effective against demons or humans. – He spoke and I seriously thought he was joking. But his expression said that he clearly wasn't.

\- ANY weapon? – I asked, wanting to know the limits of said ability.

\- As long as you can hold with one or two hands, yes. But I cannot turn into a gatling gun or airship. Only simple weapons in way, swords, katanas, revolvers, submachine guns, shotguns or precision rifle for guns, spears, axes, hammers and other weapons. – He explained as my interest grew.

\- I see, but nothing too powerful to cause mass destruction. – I said, more to myself than to anyone.

\- Is there any weapon you are proficient with young prince? – He asked bringing up the annoying title again.

\- Yes, but please stop calling me prince. Rin is more than enough. A gun would suffice, a revolver of preference. So if you please. – I asked while looking back at Shiratori who was looking at me with an expression of horror that I did not understand but sure, the look was for me.

\- As you wish youn-, I mean Rin. - He told me before his coffin started to change shape with a weird symbol appearing around it. And after a few seconds, a revolver was in the ground its barrel a bloody red while the rest of it was dark black with a silver colored symbol in it saying "mot".

I stood there a little shocked to see a coffin actually becoming a gun with six-bullet capacity with a demonic name in it. Even so, it still was a weapon and true to the demon's word, he became a weapon so I walked up to the revolver and picked up the gun and putted in my hooded shirt pocket and raised said hood to try and block the snow. After that was done, I looked back at Shiratori who was STILL looking at me with that look and by that point I already had enough of confusion.

\- By heaven's sake Shiratori! What is it that you're STILL looking at me like that? – I asked, losing my patience.

\- How YOU can't see that? It's in YOUR body!? – h shouted pointing at my waist.

I didn't understood what he meant by that. But when I followed his pointing hand my eyes met a strange fur that on closer look seemed to be a tail swishing and that tail was on me. Oh, that's why he's acting weird. Wait. WHAT?

\- WHAT THE HELL?! – I screamed in panic.

\- You just noticed that NOW? It has been there since you shook his hand! – Shiratori screamed in alarm.

At that I pulled Mot out of my pocket and asked what in the world he had done. And the only response I got was a calm voice.

\- I did told you I needed confirmation on whether or not you were the one that I was looking for. So now, your other side has awakened. – He explained.

\- But I'm human for God's sake! – I told more to myself than for him.

\- Well the fact that you have a tail and pointy ears make that a little hard to believe. – He said in a somewhat joking manner.

I grabbed my ears to try proving him wrong but when my hands met my ears, I noticed that they were indeed sharp. By that point all I wanted to do was curl up again and cry myself to sleep but Shiratori was injured and still bleeding pretty bad so I just checked Mot's ammo to see if it was loaded. Surprisingly, it was.

\- Come on Shiratori, we're moving. - I said as calmly as possible while hiding my tail beneath my shirt.

\- Fine, but I can't walk. – He said pointing to his injured leg.

\- It's fine, I'll carry you. – I said already picking him up.

\- Whoa?! Wait! – he said with his face red for some reason.

\- What? You can't walk. The most reasonable thing to do here is carry you. – I said with confusion on his behavior.

\- You carrying me isn't the trouble! But you carrying me in BRIDAL style is! – he said in a deeper shade of red, I wasn't any better either after that.

\- S-s-so what? You still can't walk and giving you a freaking piggyback ride would be even MORE awkward. – I said feeling my blush darken slightly.

\- But-

\- Shut up! You're not making things any easier here! – I screamed, already embarrassed.

TIME SKIP

30 minutes. That's how long it took to get back to the monastery with an injured Shiratori. Thirty long agonizing minutes of stares, whistles and stupid comments until we finally made it back to treat those wounds. Surprisingly the other priests weren't here. Probably gone to look for me too. I took Shiratori to the kitchen, left for the first-aid kit, and then started treating his injured leg. Then I heard footsteps walking to us and when I looked at who it was I almost instantly became enraged.

\- Rin… You came back. Thank God. – He spoke with relief in his eyes but I wasn't going to let him get off the hook so easily.

\- Beside the fact that I'm not human, is there something else you are hiding from me? – I asked, already sick of this lies and the way I found the truth.

\- What? – He spoke in shock as I brought my hood down to reveal my ears.

\- You know. Having a demon to tell you you're not human is by far the worst way to discover the truth in my opinion. – I spoke blankly. – So? What's the excuse now?

All he did was stare at me with an expression that I couldn't describe. Before looking at me dead in the eyes.

\- Since you want to know so much I will tell you. The whole truth. – He said with a determined expression.

After that, he started explaining everything. But AGAIN something I never expected happened.

 _Neither Blue Exorcistor Persona characters belong to me._

 _The only one that does is officer Kaguya._

 **So here is the third chapter. i've been writing this one for awhile because I know WHAT I want to write, but the challenge is HOW to write, like how they ended there, why and such. But still, here you go guys. i'll start working on the next chapter to post as soon as I can. Once again, thank you for reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

The ground suddenly began shaking and the lights began oscillating for a while. Then all of a sudden, they turned off. All I could do was think, "What the hell is happening?" and if things couldn't get any worse some type of mushrooms (that I quickly identified as poisonous) began to sprout from the ground and someone entered the monastery practically breaking the doors open with some sort of strains dogs behind them. And I must admit that even though I was supposed to get used to the smell of corpses doesn't mean I wanted to smell that scent in such force as those dogs.

\- What are those? – Shiratori asked my unspoken question.

\- Those are ghouls, an undead demon of sorts. – Dad explained calmly.

\- But, why demons are in a place of God worship? – I asked nervously.

\- Taking a wild guess. I think they are here to take you back to Gehenna. – Mot spoke temporary stunning everyone in the monastery.

\- What was that? Rin? – Dad asked worried.

\- Well if they're here to take me somewhere I don't want to go… Then they are our enemy. – I spoke decisively while pulling Mot out of its holster. – We don't have other choice but to fight.

\- No! You must get to safety! – Dad said in a half-authoritarian half-worried tone.

\- I am no longer a child. Dad, I can fight. – I spoke diligently.

\- Rin maybe he's right. – Shiratori spoke surprising me for a moment but then I understood while he explained. – I'm hurt and you two are the only ones who can fight, so there's always the chance that I will be the one who will slow you two down. – He spoke with shame in his eyes.

I just looked at Dad having a silent conversation and we both came to an unspoken agreement: this talk wasn't over. That was when the other priests entered the place to help. But I had already decided that I was going to leave this fight to them, so I just holstered Mot and began to slowly reach for Shiratori. As soon as we were about to run though, dad called me, and brought both of us to the altar in the monastery and used a key that opened a secret passageway (seriously? Is this a movie or something?), and pulled us in. and led us to the end of it to open a drawer and pulled out something encased in red cloth.

\- This is Kurikara, also known as the demon-slaying blade. – Dad explained and for a tiny second my interest in the sword grew a little. – However, you must never take it out of its sheath it or you will never be human again. – He spoke seriously.

I looked down at that and slowly pulled hooded shirt and t-shirt up to reveal the tail I wished it wasn't there and looked at his expression of… surprise? Horror? I couldn't make it out, after all, even I didn't want to believe it was there. But it was, so after he saw it I quickly covered it with my clothes. After a while he regained his composure and began talking again.

\- I… see… So, I don't think wielding Kurikara will affect you more than you already are. But still, try to avoid using it. And don't let anyone, I repeat ANYONE take it from you. – He said while handing me the sword.

\- Right… But how can we leave the monastery from here? – I asked concerned about the demons out there.

\- As soon as we step out of here, the others and I will cover your escape leave by the back door. – He said while handing over his phone. – There's only one contact, he's a guy we can trust, call him as soon as you are very far from here.

\- At that Shiratori and I nodded and prepared to leave, while I was walking ahead I heard dad whisper something to Shiratori and then, asking if he remembered, Shiratori only nodded.

As soon as we left, the only thing I could describe what I saw next was chaos. Demons everywhere, the priests trying to stop the never ending waves of demons and I had to run and expect that everything would be fine? How could this happen? The monastery in chaos, demons trying to invade this place and suddenly I'm told that I am NOT human? Whose sick twisted joke is this? And to make matters worse I have to take an injured Shiratori to somewhere safe. But I couldn't whine at my misfortune now, I had to keep going or we all would have a terrible fate all the same. As soon as I saw the exit Shiratori and I began to run at full speed to the door, and I have to admit that for someone with an injured leg he ran pretty fast, and to exit the place was the easy part but what came after that was the true Hell.

Whenever we took a turn somewhere, demons appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack us but were quickly dispatched either by me shooting at them with Mot (that apparently reloaded itself on his own.) or by Shiratori chants that I think it was what dad spoke to him before we left. Well we would need all the help we could get but I think it doesn't fit his style. Oh well, survive first, worry about style later Rin, you idiot.

Funny he told me to call his friend when were far, but never told me HOW FAR we needed to go before calling, but I assume it's safer to call when we lose sight of the demons in pursuit so we started doing just that.

It took a while, but we managed to lose them so I took the phone out and tried to call his "friend" but it wasn't working. I looked at the phone only to see it was without service. Just. My. Luck.

\- How pitiful isn't it? Trying to call someone in a time of need only to find out that is no use. – A voice resonated through the air, and I have to admit, it sent a chill through my spine. – But don't worry I will make sure that you never escape.

We both looked at the alleyway that was the source of the sound to reveal… Something? No someone standing there at the alleyway, someone that I unfortunately recognized. It was the guy from that day, the one from the gang that got captured and the same guy who told about Shiratori to the police, however, I couldn't remember his name, but I think that would hardly make a difference now.

\- Shiratori, we won't be able to run away from this one. We will have to fight against him. – I said in a warning tone.

\- Wow, you're smarter than you look, or perhaps it's just because you noticed that I'm human? – he said in a mocking tone.

\- In the truth, I think that humans act more like demons than demons themselves. Don't you think so? – I said truthfully.

\- Well that is indeed truth for the most part, since people idealize the "demons" but act like one all the same, or in some cases are much worse than most demons. But I think our time to talk has ran out. – he said seriously and entered in a fighting stance.

\- This is going to be difficult. Shiratori pick it up! – I screamed while I threw Kurikara at him. surprisingly he picked up even if it was a sudden move. – Now then… - I said while unholstering Mot. – Don't expect me to hold back.

 _Neither the Blue Exorcist or Persona characters belong to me._

 _The only one that does is officer Kaguya._


	5. Chapter 5

It really was Hell; he was way faster than me at the first move. He literally flew behind me ready to kick me, and all I could do was raise my arms to try blocking it. It still hurt. A LOT. But no broken bones, so I guess that's good. As soon the kick ended though (and I practically was blown away by the impact), I aimed Mot at him and shot him in the legs, after all, demon or not, he was still in a human body so it has its own limitations. However, I missed them all and he was already close enough to another attack. So I just did the first thing that came to my mind (not the smartest decision I know) and tried to attack him as well while waiting for Mot to reload itself, but it was no use, he blocked, evaded or countered any move I tried for one straight minute (even though Mot only needed ten seconds).

As soon as I noticed that Mot reloaded I took my aim again and let him get close to me, and as he was about to kick me again I had an idea. When the kick came I blocked with my left arm and shot him on both legs with right arm, and for a second I thought it was over, but he managed to hit me directly in the head, knocking me out cold in a second. All I heard was Shiratori screaming something to me before I passed out.

SHIRATORI'S POINT OF VIEW

"What the Hell was that? Goddammit, he just got knocked out with a single strike! What should I do? Think Reiji, think!" I was panicking and there was nobody to help, and I couldn't do shit. But that faded when my eyes locked on the sword Rin's dad gave it to him earlier. He called it demon-slaying blade, right? So it would be effective against this guy wouldn't it?

I calmed myself and started to remove the cloth from the sword, and held the hilt with a nervous grasp and began to unsheathe it, but someone stopped me mid-action by holding my wrist. I quickly look up to see who it was but it wasn't the demon guy. It was worse. A clown stopped me. A man I guess, in complete pink attire and carrying a somewhat old umbrella. But I couldn't deny it, he looked threating.

\- Now, now, there's no need for violence here, young man. – the guy said with a fucking grin on his face, as if a guy with fucking horns beating the crap of teenager was perfectly normal. – You'll just hurt your friend even more pulling that sword out with no reason. – I already hated this guy.

\- What the Hell? You think that – I said pointing to the guy with horns. – is normal or something? 'cause if you do, you have a pretty twisted sense of humor! – I shouted at the man. Rin was anything but good now.

\- Well… that would not be the first time that someone tells me tha-

\- ARE YOU HERE TO HELP OR NO? – I shouted without any more patience with that guy.

\- He looked at me for a few seconds before sighing.

\- To help of course, otherwise I would have already killed you. – He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And that's when he finally decided to help.

Just a hand. That's all he needed to defeat that guy, just some words and a flick of his stupid umbrella and he took care of the guy and started carrying Rin like it was a daily task.

\- Come on, Shiratori, the car will not wait forever. – He spoke, taking me out of trance. Waiting in a fucking limo.

\- Sure. Whatever.

Then we began to drive to Gods know where.

MEANWHILE – RIN'S POINT OF VIEW

I woke up in a chair, but for some reason I felt numb. I'm not complaining, it's just that I took a punch in my head, so I expected to hurt when I woke up and a feeling of dread to know what had happened. However… I felt strangely calm and safe. Slowly I opened my eyes to see where I was. To say the least, I was shocked I was in a chair all right, but the ground of the room was floating cards, the ones you usually see in that fortune telling. And there were cards floating around the room as well, looking around I also saw a door, a drawer, a square table with some papers on top of it and a a circular table in front of me.

Just then I noticed that I wasn't alone, there were three other people with me one was a young looking man using a dark blue attire (for some reason the whole room was it… what was the color again? Oh yeah, velvet blue) and a small blue hat, at his side a pretty young looking woman that was also using a dark blue attire but she looked surprisingly good in it, she was wearing a calm expression with her gaze fixed on me, while the other man looked rather surprised. And then the last person was an old looking man using a black suit, his eyes were open in such a way that looked like he hadn't slept in a long while and… Oh my God… His nose was… for lack of better word… ENORMOUS…

After a few seconds, he started speaking.

\- Welcome to the velvet room. My name is Igor, that young man is Theodore and the young woman there is Margaret, both are my assistants. – He explained in a calm, almost sleeping voice.

As soon as I nodded in understanding, he continued.

\- This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?

\- I-I'm Rin Okumura it's a pleasure to meet you all. Eh… I'm sorry to ask this all of a sudden but where is M-

\- Your friend is in the real world; however, he cannot enter this room. – He explained sensing my confusion.

\- This is a space that only those who have in way or another, signed a contract with us can enter. – Margaret continued.

\- Thus, only you can enter this place since you are our guest and may require our help in the near future. – Theodore continued the explanation.

\- Well, some time has passed in the reality you call home… Until we meet again.

Then I felt myself becoming unconscious again.

 _Neither the Blue Exorcist or Persona characters belong to me._

 _The only one that does is officer Kaguya._

 **Hey there guys! it's been a while... well I didn't post anything up 'cause I wanted to post up two chapters before Christmas and well... I kinda ran out of ideas for a little while, but there you have it! I plan on posting one before 28/12 'cause I'll be in a trip with my family. Oh well... Happy Christmas to all of you and I hope you have a fantastic holiday! And once again thanks for reading my fic, I greatly appreciate it! Well... See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling a little groggy, but closed my eyes because of the strong light and heard a very weak sound of a chair being pushed. After that, I felt something… No someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes to see no other than Shiratori looking at me with worry.

\- Shi… ratori? – I asked still unsure if what I saw was real or not.

\- Yeah… are you ok? You've been sleeping for 2 days you know.

Then I panicked and tried to stand up quickly but NOW I felt the pain in my head and some parts of my body.

\- Whoa, easy there Rin, you've been out for a while and did let me a little worried. But it's nothing that big for you to be trying to stand with two broken ribs, three cracks in your arms' bones and a minor skull fracture. – He said with worry and slight surprise.

\- I should have gone to work yesterday and… wait a sec… BROKEN RIBS, THREE CRACKS IN MY ARMS'S BONES AND A FRACTURED SKULL?! – I shouted in disbelief and horror.

\- Yes, you got it all right. Aaand don't worry about your work, 'cause Kaguya-san already came here to see you yesterday and it's because of him that you are here in the dorm. – He said opening his arms in showing/welcoming gesture.

Just then, I noticed the place we were, according to Shiratori, this was the boys' dorm but it looked rather old. Its walls and ceiling were made of wood; the beds themselves looked to be rather decent but still the design of a few years before, an empty desk by the window and a very simple and frail door. Everything here was very simple, not that I care. Still there was one question left unanswered.

\- Fine… I understand we are in a dorm. But a dorm from where? - I asked a little nervous about where we could be.

\- Weeeell about that… We are at True Cross Academy.

…EXCUSE ME?!

\- Yeah you heard it right. Apparently, the guy you father said that could be trusted is the principal of the school. Quite the luck huh? – He said in joking tone and I wondered if he said that because I spoke my thoughts aloud or because of my expression.

True Cross Academy… The most famous and prestigious school around our city, being the highest building and the most complete as well in any kind of teaching. I starting to think that maybe dad has some very important friends.

\- Oh, and by the way the principal also was the one to beat that demon after you passed out, and told me the rules of the school and everything.

\- So… if he explained the school's rules, do you mind telling me? After all, I've been out for a while. – I asked feeling ashamed of myself.

\- Sure! And by the way, stop blaming yourself, you've done everything you could. – He told me with that sharp attention of his.

\- H-H-How did you-

\- I known you for a while, so I can guess what you're thinking sometimes.

\- Oh… I see - I said a little embarassed.

\- Oh, and before I forget, here, happy birthday even if it is a little late. – He said while tossed me a box.

I opened up to see a cellphone and not any cellphone, but one of the most recent models at that. As I studied the cellphone, Shiratori kept staring at me, gauging my reaction.

\- Wow. Thanks Shiratori, really thank you, I been wanting one of these for a while. – I said with a appreciative smile.

\- You're welcome, you deserve it all the same. Anyway, about the rules…

30 MINUTES LATER

It was a bit long but he managed to tell me all the rules and school's periods, and apparently, he and I were going to have all the classes together (when school was on again), but something was off and I already knew what it was.

\- I've never sent my name to this academy, so how come I am going to attend classes here now? – I asked truly curious about all this, after all, I remembered Shiratori saying that he would be studying here next year but I never intended to study here.

\- Well apparently, the principal thought it would be best to look after you if you were attending classes in his school, since he is going to be your guardian now sue to what to Fujimoto-san. – He explained, but that last part picked my interest.

\- Huh? Something happened to him? What is it? Is he hurt? Is it serious? Where-

\- Rin, you… there's no easy way to tell you this… your father… is dead.

My mind went blank from there, then, came the unbearable and indescribable pain. I wanted to do a lot of things now, wanted to cry, wanted to scream at Shiratori to tell it was a lie, wanted to hide and don't appear anymore but… most of all… I DID NOT want to believe that this happened.

As soon as he noticed my expression though, Shiratori hugged and whispered something in my ear, it was very low barely audible for normal people but I heard it clearly it was simple and strange coming from him. But, that phrase he said made everything in my mind stop once again. I backed away a little and looked at him surprised but asked silently if it was true… all I gained was a nod. It was indeed something I've never expected from Shiratori, something that I've never imagined.

And that scared me. A LOT.

3 DAYS LATER

It had been 3 days since that weird dream or whatever it was in the velvet room happened, 3 days since I woke up feeling like trash, three long days since Shiratori's words I still were trying to process everything he told me. However, I decided to stop thinking about it for a while, after all it was New Year's Eve. But something I took notice during these 3 days was that surprisingly, our friendship didn't change that much, we still talked, hanged out, joked and everything but everything he told me always lingered in my mind, making it a little hard to actually stay around him while I was with doubts.

After all that reflecting, I shrugged and began strolling through the festival. It was really lively, stands of food and games everywhere as well as the parade in the main street, and I must say that the cars were amazing this year. Something I also took note while walking around was that a lot of demons around in the roofs or sometimes on the cars of the parade, and some demons were even on some the stands, usually on the ones of games, messing up with people so they wouldn't win a prize… So, THAT'S why it's so hard to win something on the stands.

Eventually I decided to stop on a stand of takoyaki and bought a large portion, I didn't had eaten anything since breakfast, and it was good. And now that I could see the demons I began to understand a lot more than before, for example car accidents that tend to happen often but doesn't seem to have a cause were actually caused by demons that were offended somehow by the victim; Or people who stumble on "nothing" sometimes (not always) is a demon's prank.

Sighing I continued strolling through the festival until I bumped into someone.

\- Oh, my apologies, sir, I wasn't looking where I was walking. – I bowed along with my words, and saw whom I bumped.

\- Oh my! Such good manners! I'm touched Rin! – The man, no, Mephisto spoke/squealed in happiness.

\- Ah, Mephisto… never expected a busy person such as you to be walking around a festival. – I told him with my eyebrow twitching slightly from his words from a few seconds ago.

\- Of course I would be in the festival, my little Rin! I am a great fan of the Japanese culture as you can see. – He explained while gesturing to his pink kimono.

\- Yeah… It surely looks like you're having a good time so um… Excuse me. – I said while trying to not look too hasty to get away from him to not be rude.

\- Ah… Wait Rin! – He called out to me.

\- Yes? – I asked confused because of the sudden call.

\- I'm sorry about what happened to Shiro he really was a good friend. – The tone in his voice and his expression left everything exposed… He wasn't sorry at all, if anything he seemed amused.

\- Liar, you don't care. Don't mention this to me ever again, demon. – I said with rage and venom and began to walk away.

I began to stroll through the festival again once I calmed down and headed toward the ema draw, I don't usually take one because I never had many reasons to draw one but now… I thought it might do me some good to make a change. So I looked up at the emas and my eyes focused on one with a little crack in it and began to reach towards it but someone else's hand touched mine while I was picking it up. When I looked to the owner of the hand I was surprised to see none other than Shiratori looking at me blushing a little and I knew I wasn't any better.

\- Hi there Rin. – He said blushing.

\- H-hi Shiratori. – I said while trying to keep my composure.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I broke eye contact with him and picked up the ema I was originally going to take and held up in front of me.

\- Why were you so interested in this ema? I thought you didn't believed in this.

\- Well, I was going to ask you the same thing, I mean you said that this was something you didn't like.

\- I thought it would do me some good to change.

\- Same here. – He said a little flustered.

\- Well then… How about I read it then?

\- Sure, knock yourself out. – He said in a joking manner.

\- Okay.

I flipped the ema around and began to read the ema we both were going to pick.

"Changes might be hard to accept at first, but if you try, it can work for the better."

We both looked at it for a moment before looking at each other. This really was a very good advice for my situation… hah, what an irony this is.

\- So… this is the ema you draw… pretty appropriate for the situation don't ya think?

\- Yes… Shiratori can I talk with you for a moment? – I asked feeling nervous for what I was about to ask.

\- Sure, no problem. – He answered with a small smile.

We walked around to a secluded spot where we could talk in peace, and even though my mind was crazy with possible outcomes, I wanted and needed an answer to the question that had been on my mind since I woke up in that dorm. The words I heard never left my mind so… I had to know something about it.

\- So here we are. What'd you wanted to talk about? But I think I can guess what you're gonna ask by the look in your face. – He said in carefree tone as if this was normal… I guess it is when you think about it.

\- If is what you think, then… Yes, I want to know if you know where father is. It has been bothering me since that day in the dorm, so I… Please, if you know where he is please tell me… - I could fell the tears wanting to come out but I held them back not wanting to look more weak than what I already was.

\- Heh… - he laughed while gently shaking his head. – Don't you think that if I knew where he was, I would have told you? I don't know where he is, but I know that he's alive and that's really all I know. Seriously, I'm actually surprised that you took so long to ask me this.

\- Yeah, well I wasn't comfortable with what you said that day and since then I've been thinking about it until now. – I said while looking down in shame, I couldn't believe that I distrusted him that much.

\- No problem, but trust me I'm not lying to you, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did. – He said shrugging it off with a laid-back smile.

\- You're right, now let's go it's about time that this new chapter of our life came.

\- Well said.

2 DAYS LATER

Finally, I'm finally gonna start working with the police, after that long pause I felt invigorated and anxious to start working. And now that I know father is fine and alive I can do what he and myself wanted me to do, walk towards tomorrow.

 _Neither the Persona or Blue Exorcist characters belong to me, the only character that does is officer Kaguya._

 **So... You guys must be really pissed off at me, and you have every right to, really. The thing is, I didn't know how to keep the story going and needed some time to think of what to write, and somehow I managed to come up with something and I just finished this so, all I can say is sorry for the long delay of the chapter. But, well moving foward, a few warnings. Now that Rin is starting to work with the police Officer Kaguya will appear more often so I'll give you guys his description inthe next chapter; the next chapters (like 2 or 3) will focus on Rin's work as a detective and have a small impact on the story since it will take two months for Rin to go to True Cross Academy and I thought it would be a waste to don't tell how he passed the time; Lastly, the persona action will only appear after Rin enter in the academy. By the way i keep forgetting to say: Rin's gun (Mot) appearance, basically it's the same as Naoto's gun in persona 4 arena with the different colors ( and of course the fact that is a demon). That is all. Thanks for reading this, and I'm really sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
